Leo and Calypso: Infuriation, Infatuation
by Ruruthekangaroo
Summary: Leo and Calypso: Auto Repairs and Mechanical Monsters. Leo loved his shop (especially sharing it with Calypso), but there was still one thing infuriating him. The Kiss. The two had completely 'forgotten' about it and it was driving Leo crazy. For Calypso, The Kiss was part of a nerve-racking infuriating part of her brain that seemed to center around Leo. What was with that anyway?
1. How to run to Camp Half-Blood

**Author's notes: So my fanfiction account was set up for just reading so that I could rant and review works on here. I have writer's block. And I have that thing where you read something and you have ideas of a story and you don't find it and if you do it's not written nicely.**

**If anyone wants to be a beta tester then please contact me? I'm not being overly serious with this but I have too much pride to let it be bad.**

**So yeah, there are a lot of Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters fanfiction. I'm sorry. I have to add mine in.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED**

* * *

Leo Valdez sat at his desk. Well, _desk_ was an over-glorified name of the mess Leo managed to blend into. There were live wires, he was often on fire, and about a thousand little screws and bolts could be found if you thrust your hand in any direction.

He was working on Percy's pen, Riptide. He'd stolen it from him yesterday, and it was Percy's birthday the next day- no,_ a couple of hours_. The clock showed it was ten o'clock, and Leo really wanted to tinker this baby up.

Calypso had been poking her head in and out for the past two hours, adding her opinion. Well, poking her head in and out meant walking from her side of the shared workspace, or walking in from her garden -no, _their_ garden- with dirt on her face and her white t-shirt, or actually poking her head around the corner from their living room when she was watching _Harry Potter_ before.

Ever since she had come back from Ogygia she had loved movies, and she watched one every night. Leo usually watched them all with her. She laughed when a character was funny, got distraught when it was sad, and was borderline terrified when it was scary. Leo loved it when she slightly leant towards him because she was scared and didn't want to admit it. Sometimes she forgot that the movies were a work of fiction, and would sit in the kitchen with hot chocolate looking sad, until Leo came in to laugh at her for it. She would argue back, and so would he, and they both knew there was no real harm in their little disputes.

This time he couldn't watch a movie with her, which threw both of them off balance. When Calypso came into the room and dragged her chair next to Leo, with a mug of hot chocolate and a frown, Leo knew what had happened. "That Umbridge woman was awful." She muttered.

"Yeah. Good thing she wasn't real." Leo said back, his hands working fast on the pen. It was difficult, Leo knew he had to be careful with the pen. It didn't work exactly on machinery, and it was Percy's. Not to mention it was ancient, with a 'long line of tales and stories'.

"You know," Calypso gently took Riptide out of Leo's hands, "You should paint some waves around it. He's the son of Poseidon, right?"

Leo shook his head at first, then got an idea "Or, you! I'm no good at painting, or art. And I know you are! I mean, weaving? Have you seen the great stuff you've done? This is gonna be the best present to Percy!" Leo was over-excited again, and rambling, but he didn't care. He was onto an idea, so how could he back down?

Calypso smiled at the hyper Leo, and rolled her eyes. "I don't have any paint, Leo."

Leo stood up, taking out a spare part from behind his ear, tossed it back at the mess, and grabbed Calypso's hand, "Let's go get some then!" He said, pulling Calypso up to abandon her hot chocolate.

"Leo! It's ten o'clock! Where are we going to get paint?" Calypso struggled to slow Leo down, grabbing both of his upper arms, which weren't as scrawny as she had always thought- but not that that mattered. It didn't. They weren't biceps, they were upper arms.

Obviously.

Leo made a sound of disgruntled annoyance, then closed his eyes to think. "I've got it! Camp Half-Blood!" He said, as if that should make sense. He raced down the hallway to Festus' garage. Leo had rebuilt Festus after the war with Gaea, and given him a room as well, it had a roller wall so Festus could fly out if and was fire proof. Leo would know, he tested it out.

Smiling at herself, Calypso ran to catch up to Leo. Leo was sitting onboard Festus, the wall open, patting a spot behind him on the big metal dragon. "You serious? NOW? You want to run to your camp NOW?" Calypso asked on repeat as she took Leo's hand to climb up behind him.

Leo turned around and gave her his Team Leo smile, "I don't see the problem" He laughed, and kickstarted Festus into the dark sky. Like the few other times Calypso had been for a ride with Leo on Festus, she got a little startled, and involuntarily put her hands on Leo to steady herself. Calypso couldn't see Leo, but if she did she would see a grin slowly spreading on his face.

He liked the feel of her hands on his waist, even if she didn't want to put her arms around him. That was too weak for her. And Calyspo wasn't weak. Leo knew that that was why she didn't curl up to him in their movies, or directly come to him afterwards. But hey, he wasn't gonna just go, make some rash decision and mess up his already slim chances with a pretty girl. Especially not Calypso.

The wind was in their hair as they rode, Festus occasionally talking to Leo, and Leo occasionally talking to Calypso. Her answers became shorter and shorter, her laughs smaller and smaller, until Leo felt the warmth of her head on the back of his shoulder. Colour rose to his cheeks, but he didn't dare turn around. Calypso could fall off.

They reached Camp Half-Blood in an hour. It was dark and everyone was asleep. Leo landed in the forest, near where he had found Festus. Festus seemed to be remembering it too. Leo didn't slide off the dragon immediately, he was enjoying Calypso's presence on his shoulder too much. Gently, he decided to reach around and prod her side, brushing past her fingers on his waist. Involuntarily, a smile tug on the corners of his mouth, as he still continued to prod Calypso awake.

She did, slowly, and seemed to regret being awake and went back to sleep, for a split second. She became aware of her position and jolted upright. "Sorry." She blushed, still frozen in her spot. She looked down at her fingers and removed them from Leo's waist, looking back up at him.

"No problem" He said, sliding off Festus. To Leo, it was the opposite of a problem. To Calypso, she wondered whether it would've caused any problems. Hesitantly, she refused Leo's hand and slid off herself, patting Festus, and looked at Leo expectantly.

"Where do we go?"

"This way" Pointing in a seemingly random direction to Calypso, They started to walk together in the quiet forest. Their footsteps fell in time, if a slightly weird one. Calypso took 2 steps for every step Leo took, perfectly in sync.

It was dark, and cold. Calypso wished she had brought something warmer, she was in a loose t shirt and pyjama bottoms. She involuntarily shivered, which Leo unfortunately noticed. Leo saw her. Leo couldn't get cold, one of the many benefits of being Leo Valdez. He wondered whether he should give his jacket to her. That was too cliche though, Leo thought.

But Calypso didn't know about cliches. He was wearing the jacket Calypso had made for him in Ogygia, since he had been working. Leo wore it on all his working days, and a lot of his free ones.

Making his decision, Leo took off his jacket, holding it out for Calypso to take it.

"Here." He said. Leo didn't wrap the jacket around her shoulders, nor did he make a smooth comment to Calypso like maybe he should have. But he didn't, and knew it was a good move.

She hesitated, but took the jacket anyway. "Thanks, Leo" She added his name in as an afterthought, and slipped the arms of his jackets on. It was warm, and smelled nice. The jacket smelled of Ogygia, of Festus, and of her. But that was just a coincidence. She had made the jacket herself, after all. "But what about you?"

Leo smirked, "I'm touched that you care so much about me, Cally-"

"I never said that!"

"but since I'm so-"

"And DON'T call me CALLY!" They were both yelling now, ending it in laughter. It rang out in the silent trees, which weren't as silent as they had thought.

"Whose there?" A voice called out. Calypso and Leo stopped in their tracks. Calypso looked around, seeing what she could use to defend herself with. Nothing. Leo looked around, his ADHD kicking in. He brought out his palms, ready to burn some butts if he needed to.

Then Leo remembered where he was. Camp Half-Blood, Idiot! He relaxed instantly, answering back:

"Leo Valdez. Sorta saved the wor-"

"Leo!" Percy stepped into the light, an unknown sword in his hands.

"Percy?" Leo walked over to him, did the man-hug-thing and stepped back. Percy looked next to him, Calypso. _Oh shit, they had history_, Leo groaned to himself.

"Calypso?" He blinked. Calypso blinked back.

"Percy?" She looked to Leo, "You know each other."

Calypso felt very uncertain. Leo had mentioned Percy on Ogygia, but seeing Percy again was a bit weird.

"Yeah. We defeated Gaia together." Percy responded. He knew about Leo and Calypso, heck, he was ring-leading the circle of bets on the two. But seeing her was something else. He felt bad, but at the same time not at all. She was fine, and had Leo.

"Well, what Percy really means to say is that he _watched_ me defeat Gaia" Leo joked, lightening the tension brewing between the three of them.

"So why are you here?"Percy asked, after punching Leo. Then he saw it. Calypso was wearing Leo's jacket. Percy smirked, this was going to swirl the betting up. "And why are you wearing Leo's jacket?"

Calypso just stated "It's cold and Leo offered me it" while Leo blushed, fidgeting nervously. Calypso didn't get what was so important about the jacket she was wearing, but both Leo and Percy did. They shared a look when Calypso wasn't watching, and Leo spoke again to break the silence. So what, she was wearing his jacket, right?

"We need some paints." Leo answered Percy's question from before. Percy raised his eyebrows at them both.

"Now? At what, eleven?"

"I tried to tell him." Calypso shrugged, throwing Leo an I-told-you-so look.

"What for?" Percy asked.

"Stuff."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Nothing really." They fired answers at him, and Percy was way too tired to be curious now. He'd ask Leo later. When he had something to barter with.

"Okay, well, I don't really know where the paints are kept. I don't even know."

"Well," Calypso said, "Who does?"

"Annabeth." Percy sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Leo asked. It made sense that Annabeth would know everything about the camp, she knew everything. So what was wrong?

"I'm not really... allowed in her cabin. Someone wasn't really happy when I was in her cabin last time... So now I'm not allowed. It's like Coach Hedge all over again" He joked with Leo, who laughed. He remembered when Annabeth and Percy had snuck out to sleep in the stables aboard the Argo ll, the ship Festus was now detached from. Leo was in a huge project to restore the Argo II to it's previous level of system.

"I'll go in," Calypso piped up. Leo and Percy turned to look at her.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'll just go in, wake her up, be careful, and we'll be fine. I'm a girl, so no one will think badly, right?" Her logic was flawless, and with that it mind, they continued on to the cabins of Half-Blood Camp.

A thought occurred to Leo, "Hey Perce, What are _you_ doing out so late?"

"Nothing"

Leo didn't push it, he would ask him later, when he had something to barter information with. An eye for an eye.

They arrived at the cabin area of Camp Half-Blood, with all the cabins standing in their glory or disarray. Leo and percy made their way to a grey stone building. Calypso followed, this was obviously Annabeth's cabin.

Percy turned to Calypso, close enough that she could just feel his breath on her nose. "Calypso, you're going to have to be really quiet. There are a few other people in there, and you could trip on stuff, and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it."

She went in, leaving Leo and Percy outside with bated breath. They looked at each other, Percy sending a we-should-talk-later smirk to Leo, and Leo returning it.

Two girls stepped out of the cabin, Calypso and Annabeth. The latter looked confused and annoyed, wrapping a thin cardigan around her. Percy took her hand, and the four of them stepped away from the cabin. Annabeth leant towards Percy.

"Why am I up?" She asked, frowning at Percy.

"To help Leo. He needs paint."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know. Anyway, we don't know where to find paint."

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned, and started walking in a different direction, mumbling an order to follow her.

Five minutes and they were outside what looked like a studio. It was small and seemed to blend into the hill behind it, with grass growing on the roof as well. Leo stepped inside, cautiously looking around.

"All clear" He whispered, a bit dramatically. The four of them all entered the studio, and Leo brought up a small ball of fire in his hand to light up the room. The room was bigger than all of them imagined. It didn't just blend into the hill, it went into the hill. Art seemed to cover every surface, even the floor. They were standing on a giant mosaic, which was incomplete in one corner.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Annabeth mumbled, starting to search around the room. The others followed, and Calypso accidentally bumped into Annabeth.

"Sorry!" Annabeth whispered, remembering that Calypso didn't like her.

"It's okay" Calypso said, she didn't completely like the girl, but she didn't really care at the same time anymore. Lowering her voice, she told Annabeth why Leo and her were here. "We need the paints for our present for Percy."

"Riptide?"

"What!" Calypso looked at Annabeth in surprise. No one was supposed to know!

"Well it makes sense. Leo stole it, didn't he?" Calypso made a vague noise, and continued searching.

"Hey! Found it!" She said, holding up some blues and greens. Leo ran over, taking them from her.

"Yes! These are perfect! Okay, let's go back, it's late. See you!" Leo dragged Calypso out before any questions could be asked. Unfortunately for them, there was a lot.

"Leo!" Percy yelled out, then thought better of it. "Or not..."

Leo and Calypso were currently onboard Festus, with a couple of paint tubes in Leo's hands. Calypso yawned, "Gee, it's been a big day." She mumbled.

Leo turned around, a hidden blush forming inside of him, "If you're really tired, you can sleep on my shoulder again." He said slowly.

Calypso widened her eyes, then reluctantly found herself saying the words "Thanks." She wanted to say_ I don't need it though,_ but they got caught in her throat, and she found herself resting her head against Leo's shoulder as he, Festus and her flew back home.

Leo still liked it. Her head fell on his shoulders and her arms fell around him. He had given up trying to tell himself he didn't like her. It didn't work. Calypso was Calypso and Leo liked that. They had both pretended like The Kiss hadn't happened, and if it did, it was a thing of the past maybe. He wasn't complaining though, he liked living with Calypso and spending little moments like this with her.

Percy and Annabeth had decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood for a few more years, mainly mentoring other campers or beating each other up.

Jason and Piper were joining them, after spending time with Frank and Hazel in New Rome. Leo would've stayed at Camp Half-Blood, but he preferred Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repairs and Mechanical Monsters.

When he landed in Festus' garage, he carefully slid off as to not wake Calypso up. She almost fell off, but Leo caught her in time. He debated whether to wake her up or carry her to bed.

a: was he strong enough?

b: what if she woke up?

and those were the only two problems, so Leo picked Calypso up with whatever strength he could muster and kicked open the door with his foot.

He made it to her room, and it wasn't as hard as he had imagined. She was slight, and against everyone's better judgement he_ had_ grown less scrawny. Fun fact.

Her room was dark and he wasn't about to go looking around, so he laid her down in her bed and pulled some covers over her. He wasn't gonna take his jacket off her, it's a bit embarrassing to be undressing a girl if she woke up.

So he left and shut the door quietly, making his way towards their workspace. He sat down with the paint in his hand. Shit. Calypso was supposed to do this with him, but he could hardly wake her up. Or could he? Calypso did suggest it, and she was totally fine with flying round to Camp Half-Blood...

Now he stood outside Calypso's door. He considered knocking. Then decided against it. Leo turned the door handle, then stopped. Shit, what if she wasn't decent? Leo closed his eyes, opening the door little by little.

No sound. All good? Leo took the risk of opening his eyes, and saw just darkness in front of him. Leo took a tentative step in, then made his way towards the general area of Calypso's bed. They'd set up her room together, the door that led into the garden was there. So were the various rugs she'd made on Ogygia that she kept. They'd even managed to save her bed. Which he had just banged his knee against.

"Ah!" Leo struggled to be as quiet as possible. Limping over to the head of the bed, he sat down next to the sleeping Calypso. Gently starting to prod her side, he looked at her. There was no harm in that, and she looked great. Her hair fell everywhere, but not in a mess. Her eyes were shut and her face looked peaceful. She groaned, turning away from Leo.

Leo moved over on the bed, continuing to prod her waist. She tossed again, this time in Leo's direction. She was curled up next to Leo, who was perfectly okay with staying there, but unfortunately he just had to get Percy's present done.

Prodding her didn't do anything, and then poking didn't. Of course, he wasn't prodding or poking her hard, and he didn't really want to. Which meant Leo needed a plan B. Or C.

Yelling? Dragging? Splashing? Drenching? Punching? Kissing?

Wait... slow down. Was he just thinking... oh god. Leo rolled his eyes at himself. Then he realised that he had subconsciously moved his fingers from her waist to her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Bingo! He leant over her and blew into her ear. "Agh!" Calypso jumped right up. Turning to Leo, whispering "You!" and hitting him, she went to tuck her hair behind her ear to find it was already there.

"Sorry" Leo smirked, "You wouldn't wake up." Calypso looked at the distance between them two: it was close. Her hip could feel the body warmth of Leo's, even though both of them were leaning away awkwardly.

"Why do I need to be up?" She groaned, only half as asleep as she sounded.

"Uhh..." Leo looked uncomfortable, getting off the bed, "I can't paint..." She got out of bed too. Calypso was kind of uncomfortable with him in her room, and so she decided to walk out. "So I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Leo" Calypso rolled her eyes. "We could hardly have you paint it, could we?" She smiled up at Leo. He laughed, throwing her the paint tubes they had stolen. She was still wearing his jacket.

"No. I need you."


	2. How to give the best presents

**A/N: Okay note that I am Australian, so there are no fries, crisps, doritos, cheezles, or whatever. it's all chips. Also, sorry for not updating super quickly. I write a lot of different things and I'm trying to progress on them all DAILY. It's kind of hard. Also, I edit it myself. And last weeks of school plus short vacations basically i'm really sorry**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in as Leo woke to the constant sound of his alarm, which had probably already been blaring for a couple of minutes. They'd finished the pen at three o'clock in the morning, and it was the perfect present for Percy. Calypso had painted little waves of blue-green and blue around the pen, and Leo had built a small torchlight in. Which he thought was kinda lame-and-also-useful-but-it-can't-blow-up-in-your-face-so-what's-the-point but Calypso was just glad he didn't add "fireworks or a life's supply of beans or a music player or something stupid and dangerous. He's a demigod, remember?"

They'd finished the night at three. In the morning. And after getting a well-needed and earnt sleep, it was no surprise that when Leo's eyes flickered to his alarm clock when he was trying to put it on snooze, he fell out of bed.

8:00AM.

"Calypso!" He yelled, struggling to get up off the floor and scramble around for clothes. No answer. With barely anything on, Leo grabbed a stray jumper to cover himself as he took a step outside his room. "Calypso!" He shouted, running back into his room to try and find some shorts.

"What!" She shouted, stepping outside her room.

"It's Eight-"

"Leo!" Calypso screamed, throwing her hands over her eyes. He wasn't really naked, but Calypso was still in shock.

"I'm covered!" Leo was still kind of embarrassed, his newly found shorts in one hand. "It's eight o'clock!"

"What!"

"Eight o'clock!"

"Get ready!" She yelled, going back into her room.

"That's what I was telling you!" Leo sighed exasperatedly, shutting his own door.

Five minutes later and Leo was ready. He ran down the hallway, at exactly the same time as Calypso. Neither of them realised until-

"Ow! Watch it!" They both said. Calypso frowned and glared at Leo, rubbing her head. "Come on, we're going to be late," She grabbed his hand and ran the two of them down to Festus' garage. Leo couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of deja vu from the night before.

"Thank gods we live close to Camp Half-Blood." Leo climbed aboard Festus, barely waiting for Calypso to get on as he flew off. Calypso squeaked in shock at the sudden start, grabbing ahold of Leo's shoulders.

"Leo!" Calypso scolded him, which ended into a laugh as they flew above New York. The Mist prevented non-godly beings from see what was happening around them. Nope. They didn't see huge monster battles in Fifth Avenue, or a giant flying metal dragon flying above Manhattan. They probably saw a plane, or a helicopter, or something easy to understand.

They were going much faster than last night, which meant Calypso had no choice but to wrap her arms around Leo and hold tight. It was either that or fall off and become an immortal mess on the ground. Leo held on to Festus for dear life, because becoming demigod surprise didn't sound appealing.

Leo landed in a different spot from last night, now that there was no need for hiding. Anyway, who could pass up the chance to make a dramatic and totally awesome landing on a huge metal dragon with a beautiful girl holding on-

Uh.

Um.

Leo shook his head, trying to forget that thought. Just look for a dramatic entrance dude. Spotting a nice area near the dining pavilion, Leo shifted Festus so they could land. And land they did, ultra-dramatically and super cool. A gust of wind flew up as they hit ground, and Leo smoothly slid off Festus, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He offered his hand to Calypso, who gave him a I-can-do-this-myself-but-for-your-benefit-I-will look and took his hand, sliding off Festus and landing on solid ground. They'd made it in half an hour, twice as fast, and they sure looked like it.

Leo's hair was only slightly messier than usual, which he subconsciously ran his fingers through. He had a slight oil-stain on his elbows, and his right eyelid was just stopping to droop. Calypso's hair was 'windblown', but her dress and sandals were fine (It had been a long time since Leo had seen Calypso in a dress). She subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, then saw that Leo was doing the same. She stopped.

"Leo!" Frank got up from the table he sat at. A new table had been added to the mess hall for the day, as a few certain Roman friends were joining them. Calypso grabbed their bag and joined Leo as they walked towards the dining pavilion.

"Frank! Sorry we're late, we got... stuck... in traffic?" Leo offered, grinning.

"Save us the story, I don't want to here it" Frank's girlfriend Hazel laughed. "It's probably a good one though. You must be Calypso, come on!" She grabbed Calypso's one free hand and dragged her up towards the dining pavilion. Calypso grabbed Leo's hand, dragging him up as well.

Calypso looked around the dining pavilion. All around her, demigods sat and ate at different tables, laughing and joking and occasionally arguing. She looked around in awe, there were more demigods here than she had ever seen. She followed the girl to a nearly empty table. Leo had dropped her hand, moving towards another table filled with people who slightly resembled Leo. However Leo was easily the smallest. They all had grease on their calloused hands and huge grins when Leo arrived.

Calypso scanned the other tables: one table was sleeping, another was just being loud and obnoxious as they brandished their knives. One table was full of beautiful people who seemed to know it; well, some of them did, others didn't fling their hair around every two seconds. One table was filled with intellectual debate, one table had someone reading poetry, a really full table were laughing or pickpocketing, and countless other tables filled the space. Calypso was being steered to a different table though.

On the table she was being shown, a big guy sat down across from Calypso and Hazel. "Sorry, I'm Hazel. This is Frank." The girl said, handing an empty plate and goblet in front of Calypso. Calypso frowned at the empty plate, "Oh, right. Just think of what you want" and BOOM suddenly Calypso had her favourite meal in her mouth as she eagerly devoured it.

"Frank, you said?" Calypso looked up from her meal. "And Hazel? I heard about you two. And the other five." She grinned, looking over her shoulder to meet Leo's gaze through the throng of people. He grinned back at Calypso, sending an apologetic look when she motioned to come sit next to her.

"We heard about you, too." Frank smirked at Hazel. Calypso assumed there was a private joke between the two of them, and continued to look around the dining pavilion. She could see Percy, sitting with... a cyclops? Yes, it seemed. A blond boy was sitting by himself at another table, looking over to the table with the girls flinging their hair over their shoulders.

"Is he okay? Why is he sitting by himself?" Calypso asked Hazel, nodding towards the boy.

"Who, Jason? Of course he's okay." Hazel explained it as if it was obvious, then after a second said, "Oh! You don't know. Right. Every table is split according to your godly parent. So the children of Aphrodite are over there," She pointed to the hair-flinging table, "The table Leo is at is the Hephaestus children, that's the Athena table, Poseidon, Hermes, Nike..." Hazel pointed to every table.

"So what about our table?" Calypso asked.

"We're not Greek demigods" Frank said. "We're from New Rome, and you're..."

"A goddess." Hazel took over, "You know Jason, the blond boy? He used to be Roman, but he chose to be Greek. He should've just chosen to be Roman for today, wouldn't be alone..."

Calypso nodded, twiddling her fork. It was kind of awkward for her, to be at this table alone, by herself. Yeah, sure, on Ogygia she had been alone, but that was alone by herself, not alone among others. This was a weird kind of alone, one she hadn't thought of. And Calypso had thought of all kinds of alone.

She looked over her shoulder again to Leo, who was laughing at something one of his brothers had said. Calypso kind of wished that he was opposite her, next to Frank, laughing with them.

"Cheer up Cal, we're not that bad" Hazel nudged her, smirking.

"Please don't call me Cal" Calypso automatically answered, turning back to the table.

"Anyway, breakfast's over!"

"Don't worry about the dishes, come on!"

"It's time for the birthday celebrations!"

"Let's go see Percy!" Hazel had dragged Calypso outside of the pavilion to where a small crowd mingled around Percy. Leo caught up to them, shouting her name and dragging her with him to the front of the crowd. Annabeth stood next to Percy, smiling at him.

"Ooh, I wonder what her present to him is" A girl with flowing brown hair and flowers in her hair whispered to her friend. Calypso smiled, even though Leo was convinced that their present to him was the-bestest-present-ever-to-be-made-ever, Calypso knew nothing would beat whatever Annabeth got him.

"Percy!" Frank called out, going over to hug him. Hazel came over, and so did the blond boy Jason, and a girl who held his hand, and Leo, and then Calypso, a satyr, a cyclops and then a dryad. Everyone was saying their 'happy birthdays' and soon the surrounding crowd leeched off, seeing that they weren't part of the close group of friends.

"Come on, Percy. Juniper and I set up a wicked picnic!" The satyr, Grover, lead the way as the group followed him into the woods. Soon they found themselves in a cleared area in the woods, food and drink set up on a rug.

Leo turned round to Calypso, "Come on Calypso, lets go show off our wicked present. And with that they were both seated on the picnic rug, Leo eagerly grabbing a bag of chips.

"So Percy." Hazel, the girl Calypso had met before, brought out something from behind her back. Somehow everyone took this as a sign to reveal their presents as well, bringing out a bag or a box or a basket. Annabeth shot Calypso an inside-joke-grin when she brought out her and Leo's package.

In short, Percy's brother Tyson had wielded him a new shield. It folded down into a ring the same way Riptide did. "I worked on this myself!" He had said proudly.

Grover and Juniper gave Percy a photo album, a wooden front cover with a picture in the centre of Camp Half-Blood.

Hazel had bought a statue of a pegasus (cursed-jewel free) for the Poseidon cabin, and engraved the name Blackjack on the belly.

Piper had decorated a bead with the letters SPQR on them for Percy's necklace.

Frank had baked blue muffins, under Annabeth's guidance. "Blue muffins? Yes!" Percy had exclaimed when he saw them. Calypso was a little confused over the fuss of the insanely blue muffins, but she didn't say anything.

Jason had a small statue of a golden eagle, which somehow made sense to everyone.

And then it was Leo and Calypso's turn to give their present. Calypso held it out to Percy, giving Leo a knowing smile. He returned the look with an 'I know' smile. Unwrapping it, Percy said "Okay I hope this doesn't blow up in my face."

"Don't worry, Perce. It won't." Leo replied smoothly, grinning at Calypso.

"I really hope it doesn't..." Annabeth groaned.

"Oh my gods! Riptide?" Percy held up his pen, staring at it in disbelief, "Wait you two stole it?"

"Yes."

"And improved it!" That was Leo. "Look if you press this..."

Percy was, well... slightly impressed. Grateful, that they hadn't destroyed it. Happy, that Riptide was back. Relieved that there was no temperamental flame thrower.

But the picnic was good. It was fun, and although Calypso didn't say much or make as many jokes, she enjoyed it. Being with a group of people was unusual, but she decided that she liked unusual if that was it. The food was delicious and the scenery was beautiful.

"Well, did you like the picnic?" Leo was taking Calypso on a tour of the campground. They didn't really have time last night, so Leo thought it was a perfect opportunity to show Calypso around. Currently he was walking her towards Bunker 9. It had been an hour since the end of the picnic. Annabeth had gone off with Percy to the river, probably to give her present. Or, you know, other stuff. Whatever.

"Yes, I liked it." Calypso answered, "You had fun, right?"

"Well of course I did."

"Good."

They kept on walking. Leo and Calypso were both tired and sleepy from only four hours of sleep. When he showed Calypso Bunker 9, her eyes lit up with wonder. It was huge, and big, and just plain amazing. Especially in Leo's eyes. The original plans for the Argo II were up, along with Leo's plans, and various other Hephaestus cabin stuff.

"You found this place?"

"Yeah. Before I started building the Argo II, which Festus was-"

"Until we restored him." Calypso finished off. Leo had told her about his time on the Argo II, building it after his battle to save Hera, and the prophecy to save the world from Gaea.

Leo was whole-heartedly glad that his days of saving the world were over; as great as it was, he had always been cutting it fine with sacrifices.

"Tell me about how you found me." She asked. She'd had the summary, heard it before, done.

* * *

Leo was on the Argo. Everyone was safe, nearly dead, and exhausted. But Leo had a ton of passion and ADHD to keep him going for the night. He had been in the engine room but Annabeth had told him to get some sleep. So Leo had gone to his room and continued from there.

He had the crystal from Ogygia, various mechanical things, a lantern, Odysseus' astrolabe and his tool belt. He was going to get back to Ogygia and rescue Calypso. Just like how he and his friends had defeated Gaea.

"Lights out Valdez," Coach Hedge didn't yell it out or swing his baseball bat. He was too battered himself, and was going easy on everyone tonight. Annabeth was even allowed to take a step inside Percy's cabin.

"Will do Coach. Just finishing up." Coach Hedge nodded and closed his door, leaving Leo alone again to continue, not finish. It wasn't long before Jason visited him, looking at him way too closely than how Leo preferred. He'd been doing that ever since Leo came back from Ogygia. Weird. He kinda preferred being left as the comic relief who was always okay rather than being worried about. He was fine just the way things had been, when people laughed at his jokes and relied on his witty humour and mechanical talent and left him alone. Jason wasn't the only one, Piper and Hazel had seemed to caught onto this whole inside joke that went something like 'Let's-see-is-there-anything-wrong-with-Leo-hmm'.

"Hey Leo," Jason said, picking up a stray gear.

"Good fight Jason. Thanks for saving my butt and the world." Leo picked up his screwdriver and threw it down again when it was the wrong one.

"No problem." He said that the same way if it had been getting extra chips.

"Something like that," Humour required thinking, and Leo was in 'doing' mode. "Did you need anything?"

Jason shook his head, and sat down on Leo's bed. "Not really. Just checking up on you."

That statement hung in the air while Leo continued constructing. He let out a groan and took out a spring he had just placed in.

"What are you building?" Jason asked.

Leo paused for a second, before answering "Stuff," and jotted down a weak picture on his loose plans.

It was a sure sign to Jason that he was lying. Jason hoped Leo would give up the fight and just tell him. "I don't believe you."

Leo turned to Jason, eyebrows raised, "What, that I'm not building some stuff? You can't intimidate me, Lightning-man."

"Well, are you going to tell me what you're building?"

"No. And don't you dare get Piper onto me with her charmspeak." Leo was definitely serious about that. He didn't need to tell Jason's his plans, he would just give them a slight detour on their trip back to home. Then, wow! Look at this island! Hey...look...it's a girl...we should save her. Leo hoped his plans would work. They needed to.

Jason had given up on the topic exasperatedly and left Leo's room. He couldn't get Piper, who he had told about his thoughts on Leo. Jason stopped on his way back to the mess hall.

Hazel.

"Leo?" Hazel had gone down to Leo's cabin at Jason's request, knocking on the door.

Leo turned around to the door. "Are you 'checking up on me' too?" He said.

"Kind of. You haven't been out to the mess hall all night. There is a sever lack of jokes." Hazel sat on Leo's bed, right where Jason had been sitting. "What are you building?"

"Stuff."

"I've never seen that crystal. What is it?" Hazel frowned at the unfamiliar crystal from Ogygia. She didn't know it, but Leo knew what it was and what it could mean. It meant more to Leo than any gold could.

"Just... a cool crystal." Leo hesitated as he spoke.

"Uh-huh. And Gold is just a rock." Hazel was too curious to back off. It meant something to Leo. "Where's it from?"

"The ground."

"What kind of ground?"

"Places"

"What kind of places?"

"Foreign types of places."

"What kind?"

"The kindest places."

"What kind of place would that be?"

Leo groaned, and threw his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he found a perfect answer. "From Ogygia."

He highly doubted Hazel knew where or what Ogygia was, her being Roman and everything. She didn't, and left the room. She'd figured that that was all she was going to get out of Leo. She went down to Jason's room and knocked on the door.

"Ogygia?" His eyes lit up, "I don't know where it is, but he has mentioned it before. Maybe ask Percy or Annabeth."

Hazel walked down to Percy's cabin with Jason. Even though she was tired, she was going to get to the bottom of this. It had been plaguing her ever since he came back. Hazel knocked on Percy's cabin door.

"Uh, hello?" Percy opened the door. Seeing Jason and Hazel, he said, "I guess you'll want to come in."

They did, and the four of them- Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Hazel- sat down around Percy's cabin.

"I just went to talk to Leo," Hazel started, "about why he's been so...distant since when he came back."

"And before that I tried to talk to him," Jason said.

"I found him working crazy in the engine room," Annabeth said. "He was working on a weird crystal?"

"Yeah, I'd never seen it before," Hazel frowned, "The only thing I could get out of him was that it was from a place called Ogygia."

At this both Annabeth and Percy freezed up, Annabeth looking over at Percy. "Are you sure-"

"He said Ogygia?" Percy finished for Annabeth.

"Yeah. Maybe that's where he went when he disappeared." Jason said, "He changed when he came back."

"Wait, disappeared?" Annabeth asked. Hazel and Jason told the story, and Percy kept quiet. Jason shared how he noticed the change in Leo, how it looked as if he was heartsick. How he was quieter, making less jokes.

"Ogygia." Percy repeated, getting everyone's attention. "I spent time there as well. I wonder how it was for him."

"Uh, where exactly is Ogygia? I know I've been out of the world for a while but I don't know of any newly found countries." Hazel asked.

"It's a mythical island that men can only be magically sent to by the gods." Annabeth filled in.

"The gods?" Jason frowned, "But it was Khione that sent him, and she worked for Gaea."

"What?" Annabeth and Percy asked.


End file.
